


The Kiss

by Jenji



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kissing, On Set
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 14:01:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4789898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenji/pseuds/Jenji
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She's been working on The Hobbit set for a while and had her eye on Dean for just as long.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Just a one-shot or a drabble. I don't know the definitions of either thing, so we'll go with a very very very short story. Not planning on a sequel. 
> 
> She is unnamed, mostly because I find it very hard to pick a name I like and I wanted to hammer this out without too much thought.
> 
> Written/completed February 14, 2015

 

 

"Oh!" she said after she turned the corner of the hallway and walked right into him. She stepped back and looked at him, shirt first and then traveled up to his face. He was smiling, a completely charming smile that made her knees weak and her heart melt. He was wearing a red and black buffalo plaid shirt.

"Hey," he said softly in greeting. Dean wasn't one for being loud when he didn't need to be.

He hadn't gone into makeup yet. Otherwise it would be Fili and not Dean standing in front of her. Though he had grown out the beard on his chin somewhat to accommodate the stick-on Fili mustache.

"You look.... very lumbersexual this morning," she said.

A blush spread over her face, he noticed. He smirked, one side of his mouth tipping up.

"Do you like it?" he asked. "Lumbersexuals, I mean."

"Uh... yeah," she said a little breathless to her own ears.

Dean's smile got bigger and he raised an eyebrow. "Always aim to please," he said softly.

Neither of them moved away. Even though they both had places to be.

His hand stole to her waist and he pulled her a little closer. She went willingly, but only a couple of inches. Their bodies not touching. Yet.

She wouldn't look at him. But he was looking at her, taking her in. 

She wanted this. Whatever this was. Even if it was just standing here waiting for him to get out of the way. Not that he was really in the way. He was... never in the way. She always wanted him where she could steal glances at him. He was... 

She sighed. And looked at him. He was still looking at her. He moved a little closer.

They'd had a few conversations since they'd first met a few months ago. Sure, they'd never had lunch together, but that was the way of things. He ate with the other dwarves and she... ate with the wardrobe people.

Sometimes he would like to change that. Maybe not eat with the guys. Maybe... eat with her. Or just sit and watch her. Talk to her. He already watched her during lunch. With her people. 

He made faces at her quite often. Funny ones. Sexy ones. Or at least Dean thought they were. They would make her blush and look away.

Maybe some day he'd ask her out after work. 

He sighed. His breath brushed her cheek. 

She moaned and rested her forehead on his shoulder. Her hand went up to grip the front of his shirt. 

He pulled her closer until she took a step and they were pressed together. His one hand still at her waist slid around to her back, pressing her to him. His other hand cupped the back of her neck.

"Are we really going to do this?" She asked softly.

He chuckled a bit. "I was hoping,, yeah..." was his reply. He let it hang there, the rest unsaid. He didn't even know what the rest would be. But he did know that he wanted more than just a kiss. Maybe not right now. Not here. In the hall. But... someday. And soon.

"I'm not sure why you'd want to," she said and lifted her head up a fraction.

He sighed and cupped her chin, bringing her face up. "You're... fine," he said. He'd said similar to her on previous occasions. But she would have none of it. She wouldn't believe it, when all around her the other ladies on set had all the guys fawning over them. And there was no reason for her to be ignored, she wasn't cold, she wasn't standoffish, she just never had very much to say on her own. And that was something Dean liked. He felt like she would be content to sit on the couch and read a book, rather than spend the evening talking his ears off.

She'd been in New Zealand for six months. Working on The Hobbit movies. And he'd never heard her mention a boyfriend or a husband. Or even going on a casual date with anyone. And he'd never heard anyone talking about her, either. They would mention the other makeup and wardrobe ladies, or the other women working on set, but never anything about her. She was never noticed.

She'd had a birthday a few weeks ago. Rumor had it she turned forty-one, but Dean didn't believe that for a minute. If she was, she didn't look it, and certainly didn't act it, so he refused to believe it. But he could live with that rumored age gap, even if it was only in everyone else's heads. 

She probably didn't have a man in her life giving her grief, making her look a day over twenty-three. Dean smiled at that thought and bit his lip. He'd love to give her some  'grief'. He chuckled softly, a chuff, really.

And then he closed the distance between them and softly, slowly claimed her lips. 

He nipped her lips with his own. Teasing, coaxing her to give back. She complied.

Dean moaned and broke from the kiss. He moved to her jaw and neck. His breath rushed against her skin, sending chills up her spine. Her hands roamed over him. Under his flannel shirt. He was warm under there. So warm. She wanted to climb in with him. And hold him, wrapped around him forever.

It made Dean think the same thing. Wanting her wrapped around him, and he around her.

But they couldn't. Not here in the hall. 

So he backed off. For now. He still held her, but he looked at her. She blinked at him, focusing again. He was sucking on his bottom lip. Something he did sometimes. Never when he was around the other actors. But when he was talking to her. Seeking something... approval? She wasn't sure.

But he was doing it now. And... she smiled. "You're doing that again," she said and reached out and touched his upper lip. It had come down into a little point. Like a turtle.  
He smiled and the turtle lip disappeared. He kissed her finger.

"Now that we've got that out of the way... maybe we should go out, yeah," he said softly. It sounded like a question, but that was just the way with the Kiwis. It sounded pleasing to her, his accent. She could listen to him talk all day.

"I... I'd like that," she said and smiled. He kissed her again.  
  
  



End file.
